cawfandomcom-20200216-history
World CAW Developmental Wrestling
World CAW Developmental Wrestling was a multi fed development league created by the owner of TNE, where ANYONE could post matches. While it was intended to be a developmental fed in the style of DCO and SDA, the interactivity of WCDW almost immediately attracted a plethora of trolls who proceeded to job out the only person originally on the roster, CJ in a multitude of ways. After CJ was significantly buried, they began using the other members of the TNE roster without permission, burying them as well. While the TNE owner didn't mind CJ's burial (or the subsequent burying of Kid Punk), he became enraged at the contributors following squash matches on Tyson and Monzer Mazaydeh, two of TNE's apparent top superstars. TNE's owner attempted to stop it by leaving a message on the Talk page of WCDW stating that the TNE roster is off limits (presumably with the exception of CJ and Kid Punk). Following their refusal and continued burying of the TNE roster, TNE's owner vowed to leave CAW Wiki forever and shunned the trolls in a rant video, where he also stated that TNE is far better than New-WWE (WCDW troll mastermind Burb's fed), as well as any fed Danny Jackpot has been involved in & Rising Star Wrestling (Refering to Brent Harvanator's fed). Following TNE's CAW Wiki departure, WCDW's activity declined to the point where it can be considered a defunct fed, having had served its purpose. See also CAW Champion of Champions, a very similarly executed trolling escapade. Danny Jackpot would revive the league for a One Night Stand show, Where Gabe Athouse defeated CAW Free Agent and the Most Seen CAW Heel, Lil Payne. This CAW show is the only show to only feature winner and losers, No superstar has ever done both. Results Gabe Athouse defeated CJ in under 2 minutes. Dixie Carter defeated CJ in under 2 minutes via submission. A member of the audience defeated CJ in 35 seconds with a school boy. Gabe Athouse defeated CJ in 2 minutes, in a match where CJ would win by default if he could last 3 minutes. Mae Young defeated CJ in 26 seconds. A microphone defeated CJ via countout after it knocked him out of the ring, rendering him unconscious. Michael Cole defeated CJ in under 20 seconds via submission. Gabe Athouse defeated CJ in a 10-Minute Ironman match, with a final score of 19-0. Dr. Frank defeated CJ in 28 seconds via submission. Full Force Colby def CJ in under a minute. Powder Keg def CJ in under two minutes by knockout. Wild Bill def CJ in 55 seconds by first blood. Craven Moorehead defeated CJ in under 2 minutes. Gabe Athouse and Craven Moorehead defeated CJ and Kid Punk after Moorehead knocked CJ unconscious with a roundhouse kick to the head. WM2000 Moveset Dummy defeated CJ via pinfall in 7 seconds. Gabe Athouse defeated Kid Punk in 41 seconds. Fruity Merkin def Cody Meyers in a three minute match. PFAN def CJ & Cody Meyers on a triple threat match in under two minutes. Tha Lawman def Kid Punk in under three minutes. Driver 88 defeated CJ in 1 minutes by pinfall Gabe Athouse defeated Tyson and Ross Samuel Jones in a Handicap Match in under two minutes. The Great Muta defeated CJ & Kid Punk in 3 minutes by pinfall Mrs. Athouse defeated Monzer Mazaydeh in 16 seconds via pinfall. Craven Moorehead defeated Tyson in under 2 minutes via knockout. Craven Moorehead defeated Monzer Mazaydeh in under 2 minutes via knockout. Original H defeated Tyson in under a minute. Terri Runnels defeated Ross Samuel Jones by pushing him down and pinning him. A bottle of water defeated Monzer Mazaydeh via pinfall in less than 10 seconds. Sub Zero killed Tyson in 2 minutes. Kamala def xXx in under two minutes. Jifflypuff made xXx "blast off again" in under a minute. Gabe Athouse defeated Ross Samuel Jones, Devon Aarons, xXx, Gaz Tower, Lewis Parks, Monzer Mazaydeh, and Tyson in a 7-on-1 gauntlet match in under 5 minutes. Mike Dawson defeated Ryan Baxter to become TNE World Heavyweight Champion via pinfall in a minute. Fruity Merkins def CJ & Cody Meyers in a handicap match in about two minutes. Chicago's Death Row Prisoner shanked Dude to death in a little under a minute. Gabe Athouse def Lil Payne in under two minutes. WCDW Statistics Category:CAW Leagues Category:CWP Category:CWP Leagues Category:WCDW Category:Trolling Category:Defunct CAW Feds Category:The Vivianverse